L'Amour plus fort que tout
by kazuha77
Summary: EN SUSPENS
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un départ difficile**

Les premiers rayons du soleil venaient à peine de toucher la demeure du "Terrier" en ce premier septembre. La nature était si calme que le moindre petit chuchotement aurait pu briser ce silence parfait. Les oiseaux dormaient toujours et le coq n'avait pas encore chanté. Seul quatre personnes, vivant au "Terrier", étaient debout et finissaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner. Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, s'amusaient à inventer toutes sortes d'idées saugrenues pour alimenter leur magasin, sous le regard amusé d'Arthur Weasley.

- Et si on inventait des céréales sauteuses, dit Fred en regardant son propre bol de céréales. Les céréales sauteraient dans le bol à chaque fois qu'on ouvre le paquet et elles pourraient même sauter dans la bouche ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on les croque.

- Ouais, ça pourrait marcher ! approuva George. Mais que dirais-tu de céréales à bombardement ? Lorsqu'elles sont dans le bol, tu as tant de minutes pour les manger avant qu'elles n'explosent. Et tu peux même t'en servir pour attaquer ton frère.

George jeta une poignet de céréales sur son frère mais la réaction de leur mère ne se fit pas attendre.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture !

- Désolé, 'man, s'excusèrent les jumeaux avant de transplaner en rigolant.

- Bon, je vais aller réveiller les enfants, dit Molly en débarrassant les bols des jumeaux.

- D'accord, dit son mari en dépliant la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il commença à lire.

- Mes trésors ! Il est temps de se lever ! dit doucement Mrs Weasley à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La chambre était complètement plongée dans le noir. Un son étouffé sorti du fond de la chambre et Molly devina que c'était Ron qui essayait de parler.

- On arrive... bafouilla-t-il avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

Molly referma délicatement la porte et abandonna l'idée de réveiller tout de suite les garçons. Elle se dirigea donc vers la chambre des filles en espérant avoir plus de chance avec elles. Arrivée près de la chambre, elle sourit en entendant les jeunes demoiselles papoter avec une grande avidité. Décidément, les filles étaient très matinales par rapport à ces fainéants de garçons. On pouvait entendre les jeunes filles rigolaient à travers la porte. Apparemment, elles parlaient de Ron et de ses amours.

- Lavande n'a pas arrêté de lui envoyer des hiboux pendant toutes les vacances, expliqua Ginny à Hermione. Je crois qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de lui. Mais ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi est-elle amoureuse de _lui_ !!!

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Non, c'est vrai ! continua Ginny. On peut pas dire que Lavande soit le genre de fille qui ait des problèmes pour rencontrer des garçons. Alors pourquoi s'abaisse-t-elle à Ron ?

- Eh bien, je crois que quand deux personnes sont attirées l'une envers l'autre, la question de la beauté ou même du rang social ne se pose plus.

Ginny avait du mal à croire à ce que venait de dire Hermione mais cette dernière enchaîna :

- Et comment a réagi ton frère en voyant toutes ces lettres ?

- Eh bien... Il ne veut pas l'avouer mais je crois qu'il était très flatté qu'une fille dans son genre s'intéresse autant à lui. Il lui a donc répondu. Mais en même temps, il n'avait pas trop le choix. Elle lui envoyait pratiquement un hibou par jour.

Les filles se moquèrent un moment du couple Ron/Lavande. Hermione décida au bout d'un moment de changer de conversation.

- Et comment, ça se passe avec Harry ?

- Parfaitement bien, répondit Ginny avec un énorme sourire.

- Je suis contente pour toi. Et pour lui aussi. Il méritait le bonheur de trouver un fille aussi génial que toi.

Ginny rougit légèrement. Hermione, quant à elle, était plongée dans ses pensées. Toutes ses amies avaient un petit ami ou en avait eu un. Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse (elle ne considérait pas Viktor Krum comme un petit ami puisqu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé). C'est vrai qu'elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé, elle préférait se concentrer dans ses études et se plonger dans les livres. Mais elle allait avoir 17 ans dans un peu moins de trois semaines et à cet âge-là, comme toutes les filles normalement constituées, on s'intéresse aux garçons. De plus, elle était devenu un jeune fille tout à fait charmante. Elle avait grandi de quelques centimètres ce qui lui avait donné une jolie silhouette élancée avec des courbes généreuses. A force d'utiliser un sort pour apprivoiser ses cheveux, ceux-ci étaient devenus un peu moins ébouriffés. Et pour finir, elle commençait à apprécier de se maquiller mais pas trop ! Seulement, un léger coup de crayon noir sous les yeux pour les faire ressortir et c'était parfait. Une question de Ginny la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Et toi, alors ? Quand est-ce que tu te décides à avoir un petit ami ?

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît et je ne t'ai jamais vu avec un gars. Pourtant, je suis persuadée que si tu le voulais, tu aurais tout les mecs de Poudlard à tes pieds !

- Quoi ? répéta Hermione.

- C'est vrai, je t'assure. Dans le train du retour, en juin de cette année, j'ai entendu un Serdaigle dans le couloir qui disait que s'il en avait le courage et s'il savait que tu ne refuserais pas, il t'inviterait à sortir.

- Mais... bafouilla Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

La conversation fut coupée par la présence de Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Hermione en fut soulagée et la remercia par un grand sourire.

- Désolée de vous déranger mais le petit-déjeuner est prêt, dit timidement Molly.

- On arrive, répondit Ginny avant de se retourner vers Hermione.

Hermione, qui ne voulait plus parler d'amour avec Ginny, se leva précipitamment.

- Je suis morte de faim, dit-elle en jetant un regard furtif à Ginny qui la regardait d'un oeil noir.

Une heure plus tard, après avoir mangé et s'être lavées et habillées, Ginny et Hermione commencèrent à s'impatienter et décidèrent d'aller réveiller les garçons qui n'avaient toujours pas pointé le bout de leur nez. Pour cela, elles avaient décidé de faire le plus de bruits possible. Elles montèrent donc les escaliers d'un pas lourd et entrèrent dans la chambre comme des furies.

- Dépêchez-vous, bande de fainéants ! On va être en retard à cause de vous !

- Nous, on est levées depuis un peu plus d'une heure alors réveillez-vous !

Harry avait légèrement sursauté lorsque les filles étaient entrées subitement. Mais Ron avait eu tellement peur qu'il était tombé de son lit en maudissant les filles de l'avoir extirpé d'un si beau rêve.

- Vous êtes malade ! cria Ron. Ca va pas la tête de nous avoir réveillé comme ça !

Il était rouge de colère. Il n'aimait déjà pas être réveillé en temps normal mais de cette manière brutale comme celle-là, encore moins. Il en voulait tellement aux filles qu'il quitta furieusement la chambre en tapant des pieds et il glissa sur une de ses chaussette qui traînait par terre. Les filles étaient scandalisées de sa réaction mais elle exquicèrent un sourire lorsqu'il tomba. Il se releva tant bien que mal, rouge de honte cette fois-ci, et sortit prendre son petit-déjeuner qui l'attendait depuis plus d'une heure sur la table de la cuisine. Harry essaya de détendre l'atmosphère après cette première péripétie de la journée :

- Laissez, les filles. Il s'est levé du pied gauche.

Ron et Harry eurent juste le temps d'avaler une tartine grillée pleine de confiture. Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et vérifièrent qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient enfin prêt ! Arthur se chargea de mettre les valises de tout le monde dans le coffre de la voiture qu'il avait loué pour l'occasion. Bien entendu, un sortilège adéquate lui permit de caser toutes les valises à l'intérieur et permit d'installer confortablement les quatre adolescents à l'arrière de la voiture sans être serré comme des bœufs. Personne n'avait décidé de parler. Seul Molly t'empestait contre Ron pour les avoir retardé en oubliant son balai dans sa chambre. Après que l'atmosphère se soit détendue, Hermione leur annonça à tous une très bonne nouvelle.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vous le dire ce matin à cause de deux personnes dont je ne prononcerais pas le nom...

Hermione regarda les deux garçons avec insistance avant de continuer à parler.

- ... Mais j'ai été nommé préfète-en-chef, conclut Hermione.

Tout le monde la félicita. Harry et Ginny étaient vraiment ravis pour elle. Une seule personne ne disait rien...

- Pfff !! On s'en doutait, tu sais, s'exclama Ron, décidément mal luné. La meilleure élève de l'école était obligatoirement promue à ce poste. C'était évident !

- Ron ! Si c'est pour gâcher le bonheur des autres, tu peux sortir de la voiture tout de suite, répliqua Ginny.

Ron était un peu jaloux d'Hermione. Même s'il savait que ça allait être elle qui serait préfet-en-chef, il avait toujours eu un espoir d'être choisi. Dumbledore l'avait bien nommé préfet en cinquième année alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas alors pourquoi pas...

La route était parfaitement dégagée et ils ne mirent que deux heures pour atteindre la gare de King's Cross à Londres. A leur arrivé, ils se précipitèrent tous à l'extérieur. Les filles partaient d'un côté chercher les chariots tandis que les garçons sortaient les valises du coffre. Une fois toutes les valises installées, ils coururent à l'intérieur de la gare poussant les passagers moldus qui les regardaient d'un oeil mauvais. Ils traversèrent un à un la barrière de la voie 9 et 10 et se retrouvèrent sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, le train prêt à partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Un voyage mouvementé**

Molly, comme à son habitude, était en panique à la vue du train rouge fumant d'impatience. Elle courrait le plus vite possible et poussait les enfants pour qu'ils en fassent de même.

- Dépêchez-vous ! Le train va partir !

- Calme-toi, Molly, rassura son mari. Le train ne partira pas sans eux.

Il jeta un regard amusé à sa femme qui le fixait avec des yeux noirs. Il aida ensuite Ginny et Hermione à porter leur valise jusqu'à la soute puis ils se réunirent tous sur le quai remplit d'adolescents disant au revoir à leurs parents. Arthur et Molly embrassèrent rapidement les quatre adolescents avant qu'ils n'embarquent pour leur septième et dernière année à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Pendant qu'Arthur enlaçait sa fille, Molly prit dans ses bras Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Vous avez intérêt à réussir votre année et à avoir les meilleurs notes aux ASPIC.

Elle fixa ensuite Ron droit dans les yeux.

- Surtout toi, Ron ! Je compte sur toi pour avoir plus d'ASPIC que tes satanés frères jumeaux. Je pense que ce ne sera pas difficile puisqu'ils n'en n'ont obtenus que trois, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

Après les avoir serré tellement fort qu'ils étouffaient et les avoir embrassé une dernière fois, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny montèrent dans le Poudlard Express. Dès qu'ils refermèrent la porte, le train démarra sous les "au revoir" et "je t'aime" des parents des jeunes sorciers restés sur le quai. A travers la fenêtre, ils firent de grands signes aux parents Weasley, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. 

Après un long moment de silence, Harry prit la parole.

- Nous devrions chercher un compartiment de libre sinon on risque de ne plus en avoir.

Ron se tourna vers Hermione.

- Je suppose que toi, Hermione, tu dois aller au compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chefs ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je recevrais les instructions par hibou une fois dans le compartiment. Et puis ensuite, il va falloir que je donne des explications aux nouveaux préfets. Je pense que vous ne me reverrez pas avant plusieurs heures, se plaint-elle.

- Au fait, tu sais qui est le nouveau préfet-en-chef ? questionna Harry.

- Non, ce n'était pas indiqué sur la lettre que Dumbledore m'a envoyé ce matin mais j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce ne sera pas un Serpentard parce que sinon, je vais me retrouver avec ce parvenu de Drago Malefoy !

Tout le monde fit la grimace.

- Si c'est ça, la cohabitation sera _très_ difficile ! Un sang pur avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, imaginez le tableau ! rigola Ginny en imitant le ton narcissique de Drago Malefoy.

Les trois autres rigolèrent avant de se séparer. Hermione prit la direction de l'avant du train tandis que Harry, Ron et Ginny entrèrent dans un compartiment où leurs amis Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood étaient en train de discuter de tout et de rien.

Hermione marchait toujours dans le long couloir permettant de rejoindre son compartiment. Elle trouva celui-ci très long et pour se distraire, elle jetait des regards furtifs aux compartiments remplit d'élèves de tout âge et faisant des signes à ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle était arrivé au bout du train et faisait face à une porte où un petit écriteau y trônait avec d'écrit : "Réservé au personnel et aux préfets-en-chefs". Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans un couloir (plus petit cette fois) très calme comparé à celui qu'elle venait de quitter. Il y avait une porte au fond qu'elle devina être les machines. Il y avait deux autres portes, une de chaque côté du couloir. Elle s'en approcha et entendit du bruit dans la cabine de droite. Elle pensa tout de suite à celui qui devait être son homologue masculin tout au long de cette année. Elle tendit donc la main vers la poignée, s'apprêtant à entrer, mais un écriteau sur la porte l'en empêcha. En effet, il y était inscrit "Préfet-en-chef" (en anglais, cela serait plus significatif car il serait marqué "Head Boy"). Elle se retourna et vit que sur l'autre porte en face de celle-ci était inscrit "Préfète-en-chef". Elle s'étonna de cette séparation et dans un haussement d'épaule, elle se dirigea vers son compartiment. Un hibou l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur, tenant une lettre de Poudlard dans le bec. Elle s'assit et décacheta la lettre lorsque le hibou s'envola. Celle-ci était signée Minerva McGonagall. Lorsqu'elle eut fini de la lire, Hermione posa la lettre et réfléchit longuement. Elle n'en revenait pas ! Les nouveaux préfets seraient séparés en deux groupes et chaque préfet-en-chef s'occuperait d'un groupe précis. Elle ne verrait donc jamais son futur collègue ! Cela l'énervait au plus haut point, mais d'un autre côté, elle se laissa rêver à un bel inconnu, beau et charmant, qui pourrait tomber amoureux d'elle et ils vivraient une année fabuleuse, pleine d'amour et... Elle se ressaisit et enfila rapidement sa robe de sorcier s'apprêtant maintenant à accueillir les nouveaux préfets. Elle paniquait un peu à l'idée de parler devant eux mais elle reprit vite confiance en elle lorsqu'elle s'aperçu qu'ils étaient très intimidés. Elle leur expliqua tout ce qu'ils devaient savoir et au bout d'une heure et demi, au lieu de retourner dans son compartiment où elle serait seule, elle préféra retourner voir ses amis qui, apparemment, s'amusaient beaucoup plus qu'elle. Ils furent ravis de la voir et l'invitèrent à s'asseoir avant de lui raconter les derniers potins.

- Au fait, Hermione, l'interpella Ron. C'est qui l'autre préfet-en-chef ?

- Je ne sais toujours pas. J'ai l'impression que le destin s'acharne à faire reculer le moment de cette rencontre.

- Mais il n'était pas dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets-en-chefs ? s'étonna Harry.

- Non. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, cette année, chaque préfet-en-chef à son propre compartiment.

- C'est ridicule, dit Ginny.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire.

Ils parlèrent comme ça des heures jusqu'à ce qu'un événement imprévu interrompit leur conversation. En effet, le Poudlard Express s'arrêta brusquement et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Dehors, le temps était orageux ce qui fait qu'ils n'avaient même pas la lune pour les éclairer. Harry et les autres étaient très silencieux, essayant de percevoir le moindre bruits suspects. Malheureusement pour eux, ceci était impossible. Tout le monde criait et courrait dans les couloirs. La tension était à son comble dans le compartiment des six amis. Ils se rappelèrent tous la troisième année lorsque le train s'était arrêté et que les Détraqueurs y étaient entrés. Moment horrible pour tout le monde mais surtout pour Harry qui s'était évanoui au souvenir noir de ses parents assassinés. Ginny osa rompre ce silence glacial.

- Vous pensez que ce sont…

- Je ne sais pas, coupa Harry reprenant son courage à deux mains. Mais soyez vigilant et gardez votre baguette à portée de main.

- Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe, dit enfin Hermione

- Je viens avec toi !

Harry se leva de son siège mais Hermione le fit rasseoir.

- Non ! Reste ici avec les autres ! Je vais voir le conducteur et seuls les préfets-en-chefs peuvent entrer dans la salle des machines. De plus, je sais très bien me défendre toute seule.

Harry la laissa faire. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter, Hermione aurait trouver le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot.

Celle-ci sortit dans le couloir et ordonna aux élèves de retourner dans leur compartiment respectif. Elle ne voyait absolument rien, même pas sa main qui tâtonnait le mur pour se diriger. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin au fond du couloir. Elle chercha la poignet en caressant la porte et elle s'apprêta à l'ouvrir lorsqu'une main agrippa son épaule et la retourna violemment.

- Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici !

La faible lumière provenant de la baguette magique révéla le visage de... Malefoy ! C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle aurait voulu croiser dans ce couloir. De plus, elle se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir pensé à utiliser le sort "Lumos" avant.

- Tiens, Granger ! dit Drago avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres quand il reconnut Hermione.

Il se retourna vers ses deux acolytes, Crabbe et Goyle, et leur dit sur un ton qui se voulait noble :

- Il est très dangereux de se promener dans un couloir sombre car on ne sait jamais sur quelle racaille on va tomber.

Ces deux sbires rigolèrent bêtement et Hermione voulut répliquer mais Drago enchaîna :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu n'as pas le droit de rentrer là, ceci est réservé aux préfets-en-chefs !

- Je te retourne la question !

- Eh bien, il se trouve que _moi_, je suis préfet-en-chef.

Elle hurla intérieurement. Ce n'était pas possible ! Son mystérieux et bel inconnu était Malefoy !! Elle allait devoir cohabiter avec lui durant toute une année ! Elle cauchemardait, c'était la seule explication. Elle n'avait pas entendu que Malefoy lui parlait.

- Alors, Granger ! Tu réponds !

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'impatienta Malefoy.

- Je suis _malheureusement_ préfète-en-chef aussi, j'ai donc tout comme toi le droit d'entrer là-dedans, dit-elle en désignant la porte.

Elle crut voir le visage de Malefoy devenir livide une seconde mais celui-ci répondit :

- Une Sang-de-Bourbe préfet-en-chef ! s'exclama Malfoy. Décidément, Poudlard est tombé bien bas !

- Moi, au moins, j'ai été choisi pour mon sérieux et mes excellentes notes. Je n'ai pas eu de père influent pour qu'on vote en ma faveur.

Drago était vert de rage. Il voulut répliquer mais elle était déjà parti en direction des machines.

La salle des machines étaient plus petite que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. En effet, celle-ci ressemblait plus à une cabine de conducteur de métro. Drago la rejoignit et la place commençait à manquer. Un homme minuscule (plus petit que Flitwick), avec un long nez allongé, étaient plongé dans les machines. Il courrait partout et vérifiait le fonctionnement de chacune.

- Espèce de sales machines à la noix ! cria-t-il de sa toute petite voix.

Il écarta Drago et Hermione d'un geste puis, s'apercevant enfin de leur présence, il s'arrêta brusquement dans sa tâche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici !

- Nous sommes les nouveaux préfets-en-chefs, dit Hermione. On est venue pour savoir si tout allait bien et si nous allions repartir bientôt.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, dit le petit homme. Ce n'est qu'un tout petit problème magique. Nous allons bientôt repartir alors vous pouvez retourner dans votre compartiment.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air sceptique puis ils s'exécutèrent. En sortant, ils refermèrent la porte sur un petit homme énervé.

- Pff ! On ne peut vraiment pas faire confiance à ces créatures ! s'exclama Malefoy. Dumbledore aurait dû engager un sorcier, il y aurait eu moins de problèmes.

Tout à coup, le train redémarra et les lumières se rallumèrent. Les deux adolescents entendirent un cri de joie provenant de la cabine qu'ils venaient de quitter. Hermione se tourna vers Drago affichant un grand sourire.

- Apparemment, cette créature a réussi à régler le problème sans que personne ne l'aide. Tu sais, je suis sûre que toutes les créatures de notre monde peuvent être plus intelligentes et plus douées que nous, êtres humains. En tout cas, je suis persuadée qu'elles sont plus intelligentes et douées que toi.

Hermione se dirigea vers son compartiment et laissa derrière elle, un Drago plus en colère que jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Pré-au-Lard**

Après une traversée de la campagne anglaise pleines de surprises, le Poudlard Express arriva enfin à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le quai se remplissait, petit à petit, d'élèves traînant leurs lourdes valises derrière eux. Après être elle-même sortie du train, Hermione chercha ses amis, balayant du regard le quai noir de monde. Son regard s'arrêta sur la silhouette imposante de Hagrid, le Gardien des clés à Poudlard. Il lui fit de grands signes et elle s'approcha de lui avec une grande difficulté.

- Hermione, s'exclama-t-il. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et vous, Hagrid ?

- Eh bien, en fait, je suis un peu triste que ce soit votre dernière année à Poudlard. Vous avez intérêt à venir me voir le plus souvent possible cette année ! ria Hagrid.

- Promis ! On essaiera ! assura Hermione.

- Mais je vois que tu es préfète-en-chef ! dit-il en remarquant son insigne. Félicitation !

- Merci, rougit-elle.

- Et qui est l'heureux veinard qui va t'accompagner dans cette tâche tout au long de l'année ?

Hermione fit la grimace. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy se considérait comme un veinard à l'idée de faire équipe avec elle. Il aurait plutôt préféré que Pansy ou une autre fille de ce genre soit accepté à ce poste.

- Eh bien, c'est... hésita-t-elle, Malefoy.

Hagrid s'étrangla avec sa salive et ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Malefoy ! cria-t-il. Ce bon à rien de Serpentard est devenu préfet-en-chef !

Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Mais je me dis que si Dumbledore l'a promu à ce poste, c'est qu'il est capable d'être... responsable.

Elle eut du mal à prononcer le dernier mot. Elle ne s'imaginait pas Malefoy responsable de quoi que ce soit. Mais l'effet que produit cette phrase sur Hagrid ne se fit pas attendre.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Dumbledore n'aurait pas désigné Malefoy s'il n'avait pas été sûr qu'il puisse occupé ce poste correctement.

Hagrid admirait Dumbledore et à chaque décisions du plus grand sorcier du monde, Hagrid approuvait.

- Bon, je dois te laisser, dit-il après un long moment de silence. Je dois m'occuper des premiers années.

- D'accord. Au revoir, Hagrid.

Elle s'approcha des nombreuses calèches postées près de la gare puis décida de continuer à chercher ses amis. Elle les trouva quelques mètres plus loin et la bande lui fit signe de venir.

- Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Ron. On t'as cherché partout !

- On s'inquiétait pour toi, dit Harry. On ne t'a pas revu depuis que tu es parti voir ce qu'il se passait dans le train.

- On a eu peur pour toi, rajouta Ginny. On a cru que tu avais fait une mauvaise rencontre.

- Eh bien, en quelque sorte, oui, répondit la jeune fille.

- Ah bon ? s'étonnèrent les trois Gryffondor.

- Ce n'était pourtant pas les détraqueurs qui étaient à l'origine de l'arrêt du train ?! paniqua Ginny.

- Non, c'était seulement un problème magique. Mais, par contre, je pense que j'aurais préféré rencontrer un détraqueur.

- Ne me dis pas que... commença Harry.

- Si, dit-elle en hochant la tête, devinant ce que voulait dire le jeune homme. Et il est préfet-en-chef, lui aussi !

- Malefoy est préfet !!

- En-chef, Potter ! Préfet-_en-chef _! s'exclama une voix traînante derrière eux en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Harry se retourna vers le Serpentard qui le regardait de haut. Il lui jeta un regard furieux et lui dit d'un ton agressif :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Malefoy ?

Drago esquissa un sourire. Il aimait embêter les gens mais il prenait tout particulièrement un malin plaisir à exaspérer son pire ennemi : Harry Potter.

- Tu devrais me parler sur un autre ton, Potter.

- Sinon quoi ? Ton père me bottera les fesses ? ricana Harry. Ah, mais non ! J'oubliais un détail important. Ton père ne pourra pas me botter les fesses puisqu'il est à Azkaban !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de mon père pour te battre, Potter, gronda Drago qui n'aimait pas qu'on fasse allusion à son père.

- Ah non ? Eh bien, ce seront tes deux abrutis d'acolytes qui te servent d'amis qui le feront à ta place.

Drago et Harry se fusillaient littéralement du regard. Quant aux trois autres, ils se jetaient des coups d'œil perplexes, se demandant s'ils allaient se battre ou non. Hermione décida de rompre le silence qui rendait l'atmosphère plus que stressante.

- Harry, laisse-le, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Elle le tira par le bras et l'entraîna vers une des calèches qui attendait que tout le monde soit monté pour enfin partir à Poudlard. Ils firent quelques pas mais le voix de Drago retentit de nouveau derrière eux.

- Granger ! J'ai le regret de te dire que tu dois partager une calèche avec moi. Les préfets-en-chefs possèdent leur propre calèche.

Hermione était dépitée. Elle allait non seulement le voir plus souvent cette année car ils devront se partager une salle commune mais ils devaient, en plus, se partager la calèche. Décidément, cette année serait plus dure qu'elle ne le pensait ! Harry et Ron lui demandèrent si elle tiendrait le coup et elle répondit que oui.

- De toute façon, on se voit au dîner. Sauf s'il faut aussi que je partage une table avec Malefoy ! s'exaspéra-t-elle.

Ces trois amis rigolèrent avant de se séparer. Elle se dirigea vers Malefoy qui l'attendait impatient près d'une calèche possédant un blason sur les quatre côtés avec les initiales "P-E-C" inscrits dessus.

- J'avais pourtant espéré que tout comme dans le train, nous aurions des calèches séparées, lui dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

En guise de réponse, il lui sourit et fit mine de jouer le portier en ouvrant la porte et en s'inclinant lui offrant sa main pour qu'elle grimpe à l'intérieur. Hermione, étonnée, accepta avec plaisir cette marque de gentillesse et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la calèche noire. Malefoy la rejoignit et il s'assit à l'opposé, chacun tournant la tête vers leur fenêtre respective.  
Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione prit la parole.

- Je sais que ça va être _très_ dur pour nous deux, commença-t-elle, mais je pense qu'en t'en que préfet-en-chef, nous devrions montrer l'exemple d'une bonne entente entre les maisons. Surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? railla Malefoy. Qu'on devienne amis ?! Alors, ça, jamais !

- Bien sûr que non, rassura Hermione. Je pense qu'il est tout à fait impossible qu'on arrive à devenir amis. Je proposais juste qu'on se parle un peu mieux. Sans insultes, je veux dire.

Drago fit la grimace et après un long moment de réflexion, il répondit enfin :

- On peux toujours essayer. Mais ça va être _très_ dur.

- Pas aussi dur que de devenir amis ! lança Hermione.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire qui échappa à Hermione.

- Au fait, tu sais pourquoi les préfets-en-chefs ne partagent plus le même compartiment ? demanda Hermione en essayant d'adopter un ton neutre.

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuyais toute seule ? se moqua Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir lui faisant comprendre qu'il commençait mal dans leur "entente".

- Je ne t'ai pas insulté ! se défendit-il. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'année dernière, il y a eu des problèmes entre le préfet et la préfète-en-chef. Dumbledore a donc décidé que cette année, chaque préfet-en-chef aura son propre compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ils se sont entretués ? rigola Hermione qui jeta un regard à Drago, lourd de sens.

- Tu te trompes, Miss Je-Sais-Tout. C'était plutôt le contraire.

Hermione comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Elle sourit à l'image d'un préfet et d'une préfète-en-chef en train d'assouvir des besoins humains dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express. La voix de Drago la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- En tout cas, ça ne risquait pas d'arriver cette année, reprit-il d'un ton hautain.

- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point, répliqua-t-elle. Mais je leur en suis tout de même reconnaissant d'avoir mis en place ce système. Cela m'a évité que je passe tout le voyage en ta compagnie.

Ils se turent jusqu'à l'arrivée de la calèche devant l'entrée de Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : La Répartition**

Les calèches noires, tirées par les Sombrals, s'arrêtèrent devant les Grandes Portes de Poudlard. Le château resplendissait sous la lune brillant de mille feux. A l'intérieur de la calèche des préfets-en-chefs, le silence régnait. Dès l'arrêt de celle-ci, Drago mit pied à terre et, moins galant qu'à Pré-au-Lard, il laissa Hermione descendre seule. Il se dirigea vers les jeunes sorciers, sortant à peine de leur calèche, avec une allure de prince.

- Je suis préfet-en-chef alors regroupez-vous et suivez-moi en silence ! hurla-t-il pour être entendu de tout le monde.

Beaucoup de Gryffondor, de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle froncèrent les sourcils en signe de mécontentement. Entendre que Drago Malefoy était préfet-en-chef n'était pas un grand signe bonheur pour eux. Ils savaient tous qu'il allait profiter de son pouvoir pour leur enlever des points dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il allait en abuser au grand plaisir de tous les Serpentard. Ces derniers, quant à eux, souriaient à l'idée que "le prince Malefoy", comme certains pouvaient l'appeler (en fait, juste Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson), puisse faire la loi à Poudlard. Pansy Parkinson avait les larmes aux yeux en voyant son Dragonichou commander tout le monde. Quand Hermione apparu à ses côtés, Pansy fut frappée d'horreur. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe allait occuper le poste de préfète-en-chef aux côtés de _son_ Drago. Elle voulut la tuer. Elle la fusilla du regard et se jeta ensuite sur elle, tendant les mains vers son cou. Lorsqu'elle le sentit entre ses longs doigts fins, elle le serra le plus fort possible sous les gémissements de la pauvre Hermione, étouffant à terre.

- Tout le monde est là ? Alors suivez-moi !

La voix de Drago la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle regretta un peu que cela n'ait pas été vrai. Mais après tout, elle avait tout une année pour se venger et elle n'hésiterait pas à user de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour battre cette Sang-de-Bourbe.

La centaine d'élèves encadrés par leurs nouveaux préfets-en-chefs se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers l'école de sorcellerie, leurs bruits de pas résonnant sur le sol dallé. Ils traversèrent quatre à quatre la grande porte de pierre en forme d'arcade. Ils tournèrent ensuite à droite et se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle où quatre tables la traversaient dans toute sa longueur. Une autre table était installée au fond de la salle, s'opposant aux quatre autres. Les professeurs y étaient déjà tous installés. La seule manquante à l'appel était le professeur McGonagall qui devait accueillir les nouveaux élèves. A droite de la table des professeurs, quatre grands sabliers vides étaient accrochés au mur, attendant avec impatience qu'on les remplissent. Le plafond magique représentait le ciel étoilé et sans nuage du dehors avec une lune étincelante comme le soleil.  
Chacun se dirigèrent et s'assirent à leur table respective. Les élèves ayant un insigne bleu et bronze s'installèrent à la table des Serdaigle, à l'extrême droite. Ceux avec un insigne jaune et noir s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffle, au centre droit. Ceux dont l'insigne était de couleur rouge et or allèrent prendre place à la table des Gryffondor, au centre gauche. Et enfin, ceux qui possédaient l'insigne vert et argent s'assirent à la table des Serpentard, à l'extrême gauche. La salle attendait maintenant les premières années, dans un brouhaha incessant. Dumbledore qui trônait sur son siège au centre de la table des professeurs ne disait rien. Hermione se rappela, tout à coup, sa première arrivée à Poudlard. Hagrid était venu les chercher sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard et ils avaient traversé l'immense lac. En face d'eux, surplombait sur une falaise, la célèbre et magnifique école de sorcellerie. Elle, qui s'étonnait de pratiquement rien, fut émerveillée par ce spectacle fabuleux. Même Drago Malefoy fut impressionné. Venait ensuite le moment de la Cérémonie de la Répartition où, là, elle fut très mal à l'aise. Elle paniquait à l'idée de mettre ce _chapeau_ sur sa tête et qu'il lui choisisse une maison. Heureusement, le moment fut rapide et elle fut accueillit à bras ouvert dans la maison Gryffondor.   
L'ouverture des portes de la Grande Salle la fit sortir de ses souvenirs et elle tourna la tête en direction des nouveaux arrivants. Ils traversèrent la pièce suivant McGonagall, professeur de métamorphose et directrice adjointe à Poudlard. Puis, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tabouret où trônait le Choixpeau magique et jetèrent des regards inquiets sur la salle remplit d'élèves plus âgés qu'eux. Dumbledore se leva et tout le monde su, sauf les nouveaux, qu'il allait commencer son fameux discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue, s'exclama-t-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur. Je sais que la majorité d'entre vous le connaît mais je préfère le rappeler à certains qui l'aurait peut-être oublié.

Il tourna ces yeux en direction de Harry et Ron qui avaient remplacé les jumeaux Weasley dans le fait de faire tout et n'importe quoi.

- Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves de pénétrer dans la forêt, continua Dumbledore. Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a rappelé de vous dire qu'il est également interdit de faire usage de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Ensuite, je tiens à vous présenter, même si je pense que vous le savez déjà, vos nouveaux préfets-en-chefs. Cette année, votre préfet-en-chef sera Mr Malefoy de la maison Serpentard.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement à la table de Serpentard. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne firent que tapoter des mains. Quant aux Gryffondor, ils ne dédaignèrent même pas lever les mains.

- Celle qui l'accompagnera dans cette tâche tout au long de cette année sera Miss Granger de la maison Gryffondor.

Ce fut au tour des Gryffondor d'applaudirent avec entrain. Ils essayèrent de faire plus de bruit que ne l'avait fait les Serpentards pour la présentation de leur préfet. Comme signe qu'ils avaient compris le combat d'applaudissement entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor, Hermione et Drago se regardèrent sur un air de défi. Malheureusement pour les Serpentard, les Lions gagnèrent avec brio ce combat car les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle eurent plus d'énergie pour féliciter la Gryffondor.

- Pour finir, dit Dumbledore en essayant de couvrir les applaudissements qui n'en finissait pas, je souhaite vous présenter à tous votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Mr Marlowe.

La personne en question se leva et tout le monde put admirer cet homme. Il était plutôt petit et bien musclé avec des cheveux bruns coupé court et coiffé en piques tenant par du gel, à la mode des jeunes moldus d'aujourd'hui. Malgré sa petit taille (il devait être un peu plus petit que Harry), il était d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Son visage était juvénile et montrait à tous qu'il venait à peine d'entrer dans la trentaine. Il avait un regard charmeur et un sourire séduisant et dès que toutes les filles posèrent les yeux sur lui, elles en tombèrent amoureuses. Les garçons, quant à eux, ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de le regarder avec mépris en voyant que toutes leurs copines craquer pour lui. Le nouveau professeur se rassit et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je pense que la Cérémonie de la Répartition peut enfin commencer.

Les pauvres premières années étaient restés debout pendant ce long discours. Ils commencèrent à fléchir de fatigue sur leurs petites jambes. Lorsque Dumbledore annonça enfin la répartition, ce n'est plus de l'angoisse que ressentaient les nouveaux mais du soulagement. Malheureusement pour eux, ils ne savaient pas qu'ils devaient encore attendre la fameuse chanson du Choixpeau Magique que tout le monde voulait entendre. 

_Il y a mille an, Poudlard fut fondé  
Par deux sorcières et deux sorciers  
Qui grâce à leur lien d'amitié  
Enseignèrent la magie à ceux qui le voulaient  
Il m'inventèrent pour répartir  
Les élèves selon leur désir  
C'est ainsi qu'est né la Répartition  
Où les élèves étaient séparés dans quatre maisons  
Vous irez à Gryffondor  
Si vous êtes courageux et forts  
Faites toujours confiance à vos amis  
Ils vous sauveront sûrement la vie  
A Serdaigle, vous serez  
Si vous aimez beaucoup travailler  
Votre intelligence sera utile  
Pour créer des plans subtils  
Les Poufsouffle vous accueilleront sûrement  
Si vous êtes loyal et franc  
Leur aide sera d'une grande utilité  
Dans le combat que vous mènerez  
Chez les Serpentard enfin  
Ceux sont de vrais malins  
Ne vous fiez pas à leur air méchant  
Certains changeront de camp  
C'est ainsi qu'était réparti  
Les élèves à l'école de sorcellerie  
Mais Gryffondor et Serpentard  
Se disputèrent un soir  
Ils avaient un avis divergent  
A propos de la qualité du sang  
Serpentard voulait enseigner aux Sangs-Purs  
Des disciplines à leur mesure  
Donc il préféra quitter l'école  
Avant que tout ne dégringole  
Aujourd'hui encore  
Serpentard se bat contre Gryffondor  
Pour essayer de gagner  
Une bataille qui dure depuis des années  
Heureusement, un rapprochement  
Se fera entre les deux camps  
La guerre sera finie  
Entre les deux ennemis  
Car deux d'entre eux  
Tomberont amoureux  
Sous le signe de l'amour  
Ils s'aimeront toujours_

Le Choixpeau avait fini mais la salle, choquée par sa chanson, resta silencieuse. Personne ne comprenait ce que le Choixpeau voulait dire. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor... ensemble ! Les Gryffondor se regardaient entre eux, essayant de deviner qui allait les trahir, et les Serpentard en firent de même. Un bout d'un long moment, sentant que personne n'allait commencer à applaudir, Dumbledore frappa joyeusement dans ses mains. Comme une goutte qui se propage dans l'eau, tout le monde se mit à l'imiter. Le Choixpeau s'inclina et McGonagall commença à appeler les noms inscrits sur la longue liste qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ron. Qu'est-ce que le Choixpeau a voulu nous faire comprendre ?

- C'est évident, non ? s'exaspéra Hermione. Les Gryffondor et les Serpentard vont se rapprocher cette année. Et d'après le Choixpeau magique, un couple se formera parmi les deux clans.

- Mais c'est impossible ! s'écria Harry. Les Gryffondor détestent les Serpentard ! Et vice-versa.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les garçons ne comprenaient rien à l'amour. Elle balaya du regard la table des Serpentard et tomba sur Malefoy qui était tout aussi surprit par la chanson du Choixpeau. Il discutait vivement avec ces camarades quand il s'aperçut qu'Hermione le regardait. Il soutint son regard lorsque Goyle lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Ils rigolèrent tout en regardant Hermione et elle comprit qu'ils se moquaient d'elle. Elle ne fit pas attention à eux et repris la conversation avec Harry et Ron. 

- Moi, ce que je ne comprend pas, reprit Harry, ce sont les phrases après chaque description des quatre maisons. Pour les Gryffondor, c'était "_Faites toujours confiance à vos amis, Ils vous sauveront sûrement la vie_". Pour les Serdaigle, "_Votre intelligence sera utile, Pour créer des plans subtils_". Pour Poufsouffle, il disait "_Leur aide sera d'une grande utilité, Dans le combat que vous mènerez_". Et pour Serpentard, c'était "_Ne vous fiez pas à leur air méchant, Certains changeront de camp_". On dirait des avertissements...

- Ca doit sûrement concerner la bataille prochaine entre Voldemort et... toi, Harry, hésita Hermione.

- Sûrement, réfléchit Harry.

- Alors, vous pensez réellement que certains Serpentard vont changer de camp !! s'étonna Ron.

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. Ils ne savaient pas très bien quoi en penser mais ils étaient plus ou moins sceptiques par rapport au dernier avertissement, celui concernant les Serpentard.

Dumbledore se leva, signe que la répartition était finie.

- Maintenant que chaque élève a rejoint sa maison, le banquet peut commencer.

La nourriture abondante apparut sur les tables et tout le monde commença à manger sous le regard quelque peu étonné des premières années, qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir de la nourriture apparaître devant eux comme par magie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Le nouvel habitat**

Au cours du banquet, les élèves, comme les professeurs, bavardaient bruyamment autour d'un repas succulent. Celui-ci était composé de toutes sortes d'aliments pouvant plaire à tous les goûts (frites, poulet, haricots verts... et bien sûr, le fameux jus de citrouille). Ron était occupé avec Lavande Brown, élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Cette dernière n'arrêtait pas de lui poser toutes sortes de questions comme "Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?" ou encore "Le voyage en train s'est-il bien passé ?". Ces phrases étaient entre-coupées de petits surnoms tels que "mon petit cœur" ou "mon sucre d'orge", ce qui avait pour effet de dégoûter Hermione qui en eut l'appétit presque coupé. Ron, quant à lui, rougissait de plaisir. Les Serpentard qui avaient pu entendre la sérénade de Lavande, dont Malefoy et sa bande, éclatèrent d'un rire tonitruant. Pansy imita Lavande sur un ton niais et repris les surnoms en les adressant à Drago, ce qui augmenta l'intensité des rires à la table des Serpentard. Lavande s'en fichait complètement mais Ron était extrêmement gêné et son visage devint tout à coup de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

Tout comme les élèves, la conversation à la table des professeurs tournaient autour des vacances d'été et d'autres sujets comme les actualités ou encore les cours prochains. Le professeur McGonagall racontait au professeur Flitwick, assis à côté d'elle, ces vacances en Écosse. Elle allait, chaque année, dans ce pays qu'elle affectionne et quant elle revenait, elle avait toujours toutes sortes d'histoires passionnantes à raconter aux autres professeurs qui l'écoutaient avec intérêt. Dumbledore écoutait l'histoire de McGonagall d'une oreille et lorsque celle-ci eut enfin fini, il en profita pour conter sa mésaventure avec un troll des montagnes.

La joie de vivre régnait dans la Grande Salle en ce premier septembre. Tout le monde parlait, souriait, rigolait ! Tout le monde ? Non ! Un homme à la table des professeurs étaient loin de sourire. C'était le professeur Rogue. D'ailleurs, il ne souriait jamais. Il se contentait parfois d'un petit rictus qui avait le don de vous mettre mal à l'aise. Mais, à cet instant, on aurait dit qu'il était furieux. Harry avait remarqué cela et il savait que si ses yeux avait pu réellement lancer des éclairs, la Grande Salle serait envahit par des flammes de colère.

- A votre avis, songea Harry. Pourquoi Rogue est-il autant en colère ?

- C'est sûrement parce qu'il a été rétrogradé à son ancien poste : professeur des potions, proposa Hermione.

Depuis leur première année à Poudlard, le professeur Rogue enseignait les potions mais tout le monde savait qu'il convoitait le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal depuis des années. L'année dernière, le rêve de Rogue se réalisa et il put enfin enseigner la matière qu'il aimait tant, au grand déplaisir de Harry, Ron et Hermione. Malheureusement pour Rogue (et heureusement pour les trois autres), Dumbledore avait réussi à trouver un professeur pour le poste de cette matière maudite.  
Rogue venait de regarder avec dégoût son collègue assis juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier parlait avec grande vivacité au professeur d'étude des runes, il ne remarqua donc pas le regard vengeur de Rogue, ce qui était tant mieux pour lui car s'il l'avait vu, il aurait fuit sur le champ.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Dumbledore se leva et les bavardages se turent dans le salle.

- Maintenant que nos ventres sont bien remplis et que notre soif est étanchée, il est temps d'aller se coucher car les bras de Morphée nous attendent.

Il fit un sourire malicieux à l'assistance puis les élèves commencèrent à se lever. Les préfets s'élancèrent dans leurs nouvelles fonctions et crièrent aux premières années de s'approcher. Les autres se dirigèrent automatiquement vers leur salle commune où ils savaient qu'un bon lit les attendait. Hermione ne savait pas où aller. Elle chercha Malefoy des yeux en espérant que, lui, sache ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le trouver parmi toute cette foule que, déjà, McGonagall vint lui parler.

- Miss Granger, l'interpella-t-elle.

- Oui, professeur McGonagall ?

- Allons chercher Mr Malefoy, puis je vous demanderais de me suivre. Je vous conduirais vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, votre résidence cette année à tous les deux.

- Bien, professeur.

Hermione n'était pas très motivée à l'idée de partager une salle commune avec seulement Malefoy. Et cela, toute une année ! Malheureusement, le seul moyen pour remédier à cette horreur était de démissionner et, ça, jamais elle ne l'accepterais. Ni Malefoy d'ailleurs !

McGonagall alla chercher le Serpentard, puis ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers leurs appartements privés. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers et longèrent plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant un tableau représentant deux hommes posant fièrement et se tournant le dos. Grâce à de nombreux éléments peints dans le tableau, les deux ennemis devinèrent que ces deux hommes étaient les fondateurs de leur maison. A gauche se trouvait Godric Gryffondor. Il avait fier allure dans sa tenue qui ressemblait plus à des habits que porterait un roi du XIème siècle plutôt qu'à des habits de sorcier. Il avait des cheveux longs couleurs châtains clairs tout comme la crinière d'un lion. Enfin, l'animal, emblème de sa maison, trônait fièrement derrière lui, rugissant de fierté. A droite du tableau était représentait Salazar Serpentard qui était l'exact opposé de son principal rival. Il était habillé d'une longue cape noir entourant des vêtements de sorcier également noirs. Son regard était vicieux et son sourire glacial. Le simple fait de le regarder donnait la chair de poule. A ses pieds s'enroulaient un serpent tirant sa langue de vipère. McGonagall se tourna vers les deux adolescents captivés par le tableau et leur présenta les derniers conseils.

- Votre salle commune se trouve derrière ce portrait qui, comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, représente les fondateurs de vos maisons : Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard. Le mot de passe est "Entente cordiale".

Au moment même où le professeur McGonagall prononça ces mots, le tableau se coupa en deux et les deux côtés s'ouvrirent comme une fenêtre, dévoilant une ouverture dans le mur de pierre. Hermione et Drago suivirent la directrice adjointe à l'intérieur et leurs yeux s'émerveillèrent à la vue de leur nouvel habitat. La salle était circulaire, spacieuse et parfaitement symétrique. On aurait pu couper la pièce en deux parties, elles auraient été similaires à tout point de vue. La seule différence majeure était que le côté gauche possédait les couleurs de Gryffondor (rouge et or) et le droit exposait celles de Serpentard (vert et argent). Face à l'entrée, un énorme feu crépitait dans le cheminée d'où était gravé dans l'âtre de marbre, un lion à gauche et un serpent à droite. Deux sofas en cuir noir se faisait face à côté du feu. De chaque côté de la pièce, s'opposait deux fenêtres et sous chacune d'elle était installé un bureau en acajou. Deux grands escaliers longeaient le mur de la salle, partant chacun d'un côté. Ils permettaient d'accéder à deux petits balcons qui se faisaient face et une porte donnait sur leur dortoir respectif.

- Voici donc votre salle commune, présenta le professeur McGonagall. Comme vous pouvez le constater, celle-ci comporte de chaque côté les couleurs de vos maisons respectives. Mais, insista-elle, cela ne vous empêche en aucun cas de traverser ou même d'aller dans la "partie" de l'autre.

Elle fronça les sourcils en les regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Hermione fut un peu gêné car elle n'avait jamais eu le droit à ce regard là de la part de McGonagall. En général, elle le réservait pour ceux qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher. Drago, lui, ne broncha pas. Il était indifférent aux remarques de la directrice des Gryffondor. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de commencer son rôle de préfet-en-chef au plus vite. Le professeur continua la présentation de la pièce.

- Les deux portes, que vous pouvez voir au fond, mène à la salle de bain.

Elle désigna d'un geste de la main deux portes en chêne qui encadrait la cheminée. Elle continua la visite mais Hermione n'écoutait plus. Elle était restée figé sur les derniers mots prononcés par le professeur. "_La_ salle de bain" ? Alors, tout, dans cette pièce, était en double sauf _la salle de bain_ ! Heureusement que chacun avait sa chambre sinon elle aurait démissionné sur le champ ! Et tant pis pour son poste de préfète-en-chef. Elle était sûre que Dumbledore n'aurait eu aucun mal à trouver une remplaçante. Toutes les filles de la maison Serpentard auraient postulé et certainement, quelques unes des autres maisons aussi. Elle reprit ses esprits et interrompit McGonagall, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était peu conseillé de lui couper la parole sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de la directrice autoritaire.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, dit timidement Hermione qui avait prévu le regard noir que lui lançait à présent celle-ci. Vous avez bien dit "_la_ salle de bain" ?

- Je vois que vous êtes très perspicace, Miss Granger, lança-t-elle d'un ton sec. Les vacances vous ont ramolli le cerveau pour ne pas comprendre le sens de mes phrases ?

- Je voulais dire par là... Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain ! Pas deux ?!

- C'est exact. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle en voyant le regard implorant d'Hermione, derrière chaque porte, il y a une sorte de vestiaire où vous pourrez vous changer tranquillement. Les seules choses que vous aurez en commun sont les douches et l'immense baignoire que je qualifierais plutôt de piscine.

Hermione fut quelque peu rassurée et ils continuèrent la visite.

Lorsque McGonagall fut partie rejoindre sa propre chambre, Hermione et Drago restèrent silencieux dans la pièce où seul le bruit du feu se faisait entendre. Puis, le Serpentard se mit à l'aise et se jeta avec désinvolture sur le sofa situé dans le côté vert et argent.

- Ah ! fit-il d'un air plus que détendu. Je sens que je vais me plaire ici ! Personne pour me saouler ! Je suis enfin seul !

- Hum, hum ! fit Hermione rappelant sa présence. Tu oublies un peu vite les gens autour de toi, Malefoy.

- Oh ! fit-il d'un ton désespéré. Je l'avais oublié celle-là ! En fait, une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est pire que toutes les groupies de Serpentard qui n'arrêtent pas de me coller.

- Monsieur Malefoy serait-il énervé d'être aussi "populaire" auprès de certaines filles ? dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

- Être d'une beauté irrésistible a aussi de mauvais côtés.

Hermione pouffa de rire au moment où Malefoy se qualifia de "beauté irrésistible". Drago ne fit pas attention à elle. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avec l'intention de prendre une douche tandis qu'Hermione monta les escaliers la menant vers sa chambre. Celle-ci était plus petite que la chambre des filles du dortoir des Gryffondor auquel elle s'était habituée. Le lit à baldaquin lui faisait face et une grande armoire trônait à gauche de la chambre en face d'une fenêtre entrebaîllée. Elle remarqua que sa valise l'attendait au pied de son lit. Mais elle n'eut pas le courage de la défaire ce soir. Elle avait tellement sommeil qu'elle s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit aussi rapidement que si on lui avait jeté un sort, oubliant même de mettre son pyjama.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Premier jour et premier cours**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla en douceur sous un ciel merveilleusement bleu et clair, flottant au-dessus d'elle. Elle sourit de plaisir puis, s'assit brusquement sur son lit, levant la tête pour mieux voir le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Au lieu de voir l'habituel rideau, dont la couleur variait selon la maison dans laquelle on se trouvait - en l'occurrence rouge pour Gryffondor - elle était en train de contempler un magnifique plafond magique ressemblant étrangement à celui présent dans la Grande Salle. La seule différence entre les deux était que le ciel fictif de la Grande Salle reflétait le temps du dehors alors que, celui qu'elle avait devant les yeux, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir les mêmes propriétés magiques. En effet, le ciel magique du lit à baldaquin d'Hermione était ensoleillé et sans nuages alors que, par la fenêtre, celle-ci voyait un ciel gris et la pluie s'abattre bruyamment sur la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais elle laissa ce mystère de côté pour le moment, décidant qu'elle demanderait une explication à McGonagall en temps voulu. Elle se rallongea donc dans le lit confortable, regardant ce magnifique ciel et souriant au merveilleux rêve qu'elle avait fait cette nuit.

Elle était confortablement installée sur l'herbe soyeuse du parc de Poudlard, portant une légère robe blanche, flottant gracieusement dans la brise d'été. Elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder en regardant le même ciel que celui représenté au-dessus de son lit. Tout à coup, quelqu'un s'assit silencieusement à côté d'elle. Sans lui accorder un regard, elle sourit. La personne l'observait et commençait à lui caresser doucement, lentement ses cheveux ébouriffés. Elle se releva et s'approcha petit à petit du visage de l'inconnu, tendant ses lèvres soyeuses vers lui. Ses traits étaient indistinct, flou mais elle ressentait une sensation familière qui lui disait qu'elle le connaissait et surtout qu'elle l'aimait. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu étincellant étaient clairement visibles. Ils reflétaient l'amour sincère que ressentait le jeune homme à l'égard d'Hermione. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'approchèrent de plus en plus, s'apprêtant à toucher celles de l'inconnu. Mais, à ce moment-là, elle se réveilla.

En y repensant, Hermione était vraiment contrariée de s'être réveillée à un moment aussi magique. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir réussit à embrasser ce mystérieux inconnu avant le moment fatal du réveil. Le ciel magique, d'un bleu pur au début, commençait à se couvrir peu à peu de nuages. La Gryffondor n'y prêta aucune attention et, prenant des affaires propres, elle descendit prendre une douche avant de descendre déjeuner.  
La salle commune était vide et elle se demanda si Malefoy était encore couché ou s'il était déjà descendu rejoindre ses amis Serpentard. Elle haussa les épaules en signe de désintéressement. Après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait faire Malefoy ou pas. Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour son pire ennemi ? Elle se convainc qu'elle ne pensait à lui qu'à un niveau strictement professionnel. Il fallait bien accepter une bonne fois pour toute qu'elle allait le voir et penser à lui beaucoup plus souvent que les autres années. Elle avait d'ailleurs remarqué un changement dans le physique de Malefoy qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Même si au cours de ces sept années, elle l'avait vu grandir et changer, elle n'avait pas fait plus attention à lui que s'il avait été un objet décoratif prenant la poussière dans un coin de sa chambre. Parfois, elle lui jetait des regards de mépris lorsqu'il commençait à les insulter mais ce n'était rien d'autre que des petits regards qu'on pouvait jeter à son poisson rouge pour voir s'il n'était pas mort durant la nuit. En tout cas, elle devait se l'avouer, cette année, Malefoy était devenu un homme. Il était grand et mince (il faisait environs une tête de plus qu'elle). Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc tombaient gracieusement sur son front, ce qui n'avait pas changé depuis la troisième année. Son air de mauvais garçon était toujours le même et Hermione dû reconnaître que parfois, elle aimait vraiment ça, pensant que cela rajoutait à son charme. Il était d'une beauté qui en était presque énervante et elle se demandait comment un garçon aussi insupportable pouvait être aussi beau. Il possédait une gueule d'ange mais à l'intérieur, c'était le diable incarné. Elle s'étonna d'avoir pensé à Malefoy pendant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa douche. Puis, elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, se promettant intérieurement que c'était la première et dernière fois qu'elle laisserait Malefoy hanter ses pensées.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elle rejoignit Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient à la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui avait déjà commencé à manger en ayant entamé une tartine de Nutella longue comme son avant-bras.

- Désolé, Hermione, commença Harry, mais tu sais comment il est. Il ne peut jamais attendre les autres quand il voit de la nourriture devant lui.

- Ch'est pas ma faute ! bafouilla Ron la bouche pleine. Ch'était trop tentant.

Puis, il continua d'engloutir sa tartine, mettant du chocolat partout sur sa bouche, ses doigts et même son nez. Hermione et Harry rigolèrent et commencèrent à imiter Ron. Hermione, qui était face à la table des Serpentard, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Malefoy qui l'ignorait complètement, occupé à se vanter auprès de ses amis de sa nouvelle condition de préfet-en-chef avec tous les avantages que cela pouvait entraîner. Harry perçu le regard d'Hermione et demanda :

- Ca c'est bien passé cette première nuit avec Malefoy ?

Hermione fit des yeux ronds et Ron s'étrangla avec un morceau de chocolat. Harry, s'apercevant du double sens de sa question, se reprit.

- Je veux dire : "Ca c'est bien passé dans la salle commune entre toi et Malefoy ?"

- Tu sais, on n'est resté pas plus de cinq minutes dans la salle commune. J'étais fatiguée, je suis donc allée directement me coucher. Mais sinon, j'espère me retrouver le moins de temps possible en sa compagnie. Il est toujours aussi... méprisable.

- En même temps, fallait pas trop s'attendre à ce qu'il change en deux mois ! affirma Ron qui s'était remis de ses émotions. C'est un Malefoy après tout.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent puis reprirent tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner.  
A la fin du repas, McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione tenant dans sa main droite les nouveaux emplois du temps.

- Tenez, Miss Granger ! Vous devrez distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves suivant leur année d'étude et leur maison. Vous pouvez demander de l'aide aux préfets.

Elle tendit les morceaux de papier à Hermione et s'apprêta à retourner à la table des professeur quand la jeune fille se rappela de quelque chose.

- Professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le professeur McGonagall se retourna vers elle, l'air interrogateur.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Granger ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que représentait le ciel magique au-dessus du lit à baldaquin des préfets-en-chefs.

- Oh ! fit McGonagall, souriant malicieusement. C'est une invention de notre cher directeur. Il a lui-même trouvé l'idée pendant les vacances et il a mit en place ce système pour cette année.

Hermione leva les sourcils. Décidément, il y en avait des changements cette année pour les nouveaux préfets-en-chefs !

- Ce sont des plafonds qui reflètent votre humeur, finit McGonagall.

- "Qui reflètent notre humeur" ! répéta Hermione, étonnée.

- C'est exact, Miss Granger. Lorsque vous êtes de bonne humeur, le ciel deviendra bleu. Si vous êtes en colère, le ciel sera orageux. Si, au contraire, vous êtes triste, il pleuvra. Et ainsi de suite, chaque humeur correspondant à un temps précis.

Hermione comprit alors pourquoi le ciel était soudain devenu nuageux lorsqu'elle avait été contrariée de ne pas avoir réussit à embrasser l'homme de son rêve. Elle trouvait cette invention inutile mais intéressante. Elle pourrait désormais contempler, à chacun de ses réveils, un ciel différent.  
Pendant qu'elle distribuait les nouveaux emplois du temps, McGonagall repartit s'asseoir à la table des professeurs. Une fois la distribution finie, Hermione regarda son propre emploi du temps et fit un sourire radieux aux garçons qui se tenaient devant elle.

- Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? demanda Ron avec une mine maussade, tout comme Harry qui contemplait toujours son emploi du temps l'air interdit. On commence la journée avec les Serpentard, il y a vraiment pas de quoi sourire.

- En plus, renchérit Harry, ils vont être présents dans pratiquement tous nos cours !

- Je ne souris pas parce que les Serpentard seront présents dans notre prochain cours, se défendit-elle, mais parce qu'on commence avec Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et que j'ai hâte de rencontrer notre nouveau professeur.

- Ah ! firent Harry et Ron qui n'avait toujours pas l'air enjoué de rencontrer encore un autre professeur dans cette matière. Surtout que celui-ci, comme ils avaient pu le voir au banquet d'hier soir, plaisait beaucoup aux filles de Poudlard.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on va encore avoir droit à un professeur version Lockhart, chuchota Ron à l'oreille de Harry, une fois qu'ils furent installés dans la classe. Je te parie qu'il va faire une entrée comme - il prit le ton vaniteux de Lockhart qui avait été leur professeur en deuxième année - "J'aimerais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal... Moi !".

Harry éclata d'un rire franc et se tut presque aussitôt lorsque la porte du bureau en haut de la classe s'ouvrit brusquement. La silhouette du professeur Marlowe apparut et toutes les filles s'extasièrent devant le physique attirant du jeune homme, au grand déplaisir des garçons.

- Bonjour à tous, dit-il en descendant les escaliers. Je vais donc me présenter. Je suis le professeur Marlowe et je vous enseignerais la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour votre ultime année à Poudlard.

- Comme si personne ici ne le savais pas déjà, marmonna Ron à l'adresse de Harry qui lui jeta un regard entendu.

- D'après votre ancien professeur, vous avez déjà commencé à utiliser et à maîtriser les sortilèges informulés.

- Utiliser, oui. Maîtriser, c'est un bien grand mot, commenta Ron.

Hermione, qui était devant eux et buvait chacun des mots prononcés par le professeur Marlowe, se retourna violemment et lança à Ron un regard noir, ce qui le fit taire instantanément.

- Donc pour ce premier cours, continua Marlowe, je vais vous faire passer toutes sortes de tests pour connaître à peu près votre niveau. Pas de panique, dit-il précipitament voyant les regards effrayés de toute la classe, vous aurez juste à répondre à un petit questionnaire que voilà - il agita un tas de copies devant les septièmes années - et il y aura un petit test pratique pendant la deuxième heures de cours. Celui-ci consistera à jeter un léger sortilège à votre camarade qui sera en face de vous et ce dernier devra se protéger par n'importe quel moyen. Bien entendu, personne, l'attaquant comme le défenseur, ne devra ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer sa formule.

Il fit un sourire aux élèves, essayant de les rassurer, puis, il distribua les copies. Ron, comptant les pages du questionnaire, tourna brusquement la tête vers Harry et celui-ci cru qu'elle allait se détacher du reste du corps.

- "Un _petit_ questionnaire", imita Ron, l'air ahuri devant les dix pages de questions. Je me demande combien il y a de pages lorsque c'est un _grand_ questionnaire.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand elle l'entendit.

- Au lieu de te plaindre, tu devrais commencer à répondre aux questions. Moi, j'ai déjà fini la première page.

- On a une heure pour y répondre, je te signale, répliqua Ron. C'est pas la peine de te presser, on a le temps.

Mais Ron avait tord. Une heure, ce n'était pas suffisant pour répondre à la quantité de questions posées. Il n'en était qu'à la sixième page lorsque le professeur signala que le temps était écoulé. Il essaya de copier vite fait quelques réponses sur Harry qui en était à la huitième page. Bien entendu, Hermione avait déjà fini depuis un quart d'heure et elle rendit sa copie (ou plutôt ses copies) avec un sourire satisfait qui exaspéra Ron.  
La deuxième heure de cours se passa tout aussi bien pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait réussit à lancer un Maléfice de Retour de flamme et le pauvre Neville se retrouva par terre, un peu hébété par le fait que le sortilège de Jambencoton qu'il avait lancé à Hermione se retourna contre lui. Malefoy se moqua de lui et le traita d'incapable mais lorsque vint son tour, il rata son sortilège informulé et se retrouva projeté cinq mètres plus loin, maudissant Pansy d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de désarmement.

A la fin du cours, la plupart des élèves avaient une tête à faire peur. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient passé deux heures dans les montagnes russes. Seule Hermione rayonnait de bonheur et elle contait ses exploits à ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Ce cours était fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle. Le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sait vraiment ce qu'il fait. Pour une fois, Dumbledore ne s'est pas trompé en prenant un professeur mignon ET intelligent. C'était vraiment une très bonne idée de nous tester sur nos connaissances. En plus, le questionnaire portait réellement sur le cours et pas sur des questions débiles comme "Quel est ma couleur préférée ?" ou encore "Quel shampoing j'utilise ?".

Ron regarda Harry incrédule. Il ne comprenait pas Hermione. Elle avait été la première à défendre Lockhart et la seule à avoir répondu correctement à toutes les questions personnelles qu'il avait posé sur sa petite personne et là, elle se permettait de le critiquer ! Ron voulu le lui faire remarquer mais Harry lui fit signe de ne rien faire et elle continua de faire les éloges du professeur Marlowe jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent aux portes de la serre n°7, attendant Madame Chourave pour leur premier cours de botanique de l'année.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Première sortie à Pré-au-Lard**

La première semaine se passa dans l'ensemble plutôt bien pour les Gryffondor. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps libre entre les cours, ce qui leur permettaient de souffler un peu avant d'en reprendre un autre avec les Serpentard qui, cette année, étaient plus en forme que jamais. A chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, Malefoy et sa bande faisaient tout et n'importe quoi. A chaque cours, ils fallaient qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Harry n'avait jamais eu autant envie d'étriper Malefoy. Il pensa même à réutiliser le sortilège de Sectusempra mais il se rappela la peur qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il l'avait essayé, l'année dernière, contre lui et il essaya de ne plus penser au rayon vert qui sortait de sa baguette et qui projetait le Serpentard dans les airs.  
Si les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal étaient redevenu intéressant et motivant, il n'en était pas de même pour ceux de potions. Rogue, étant revenu à son poste d'origine, était encore plus méprisable et de mauvaise humeur que les autres années. Le moindre chuchotement, le moindre soupir pouvait être une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquels il enlevait des points. Harry en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais, le second jour de classe. S'étant couché tard la veille, il avait eu le malheur de bailler discrètement et Rogue lui avait enlevé cinq points en évoquant la cause stupide qu'il avait perturbé le cours. Le plus étonnant était que les Serpentard n'échappaient pas à la règle, même si les points enlevés étaient dérisoires comparé à ceux des Gryffondor. Le vendredi après-midi, Malefoy était arrivé environs dix minutes en retard et Rogue lui avait enlevé cinq points, qui aurait été dix si ça avait été Harry.  
La deuxième semaine, par contre, fut très éprouvante pour tous les étudiants de septième année. En effet, leurs temps libres étaient de plus en plus consacrés aux tonnes de devoirs que leur donnaient les professeurs à chaque cours et aux révisions pour les examens de fin d'année : les ASPIC. Hermione et Drago avaient moins de temps libres que tous les autres. Ils devaient non seulement réviser leurs cours mais aussi accomplir leurs devoirs de préfets-en-chefs. Les rondes, qu'ils devaient faire pratiquement chaque soirs, se passaient plus ou moins bien. Au plus grand plaisir des deux préfets-en-chefs, ils les faisaient séparément ou accompagnés d'un préfet de leur choix. De plus, ils ne se croisaient dans leur salle commune que très rarement et lorsque c'était le cas, ils ne restaient pas plus de dix minutes ensemble à cause de l'horaire tardive, ce qui ne les dérangeaient pas le moins du monde. Les vendredis soirs, Hermione faisait la ronde toute seule. Malefoy lui avait établi cette règle dès le début, la veille du premier vendredi de l'année.

- Au fait, avait-il dit avant d'aller se coucher, demain soir, et tous les vendredis soirs de l'année, tu feras la ronde seule.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? avait-elle répondu intriguée.

- Pour des raisons qu'une innocente petite Gryffondor n'a pas besoin de savoir, ironisa-t-il.

- J'ai le droit de savoir, dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Tu dois me le dire. Sinon, je dirais à McGonagall que tu refuses d'accomplir tes devoirs de préfet-en-chef et tu seras sûrement renvoyé.

Elle avait sourie en disant ça, souhaitant que son rêve se réalise. Drago fit la grimace, plus par dégoût de cette fille qui lui faisait du chantage que par peur d'être renvoyé.

- Eh bien... hésita-t-il. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai besoin de la salle commune pour séduire de jeunes demoiselles et ensuite, je les emmène dans ma chambre et...

- Stop ! hurla Hermione en se bouchant les oreilles. N'en dis pas plus !

Drago rigola et lui dit :

- Je croyais que tu voulais tout savoir !

Elle lui fit une grimace alors qu'il montait dans sa chambre.  
Voilà comment Hermione s'était retrouvée à faire seule la ronde du vendredi soir. Cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça puisqu'elle ne la faisait jamais avec lui. La seule chose qui était contraignante était qu'elle devait surveiller une plus grande surface du château et à cause de cela, elle rentrait se coucher plus tard que d'habitude, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Drago, comme ça il pouvait s'occuper de ses petites affaires tranquillement.

La première sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée un mois plus tard. On était à la mi-octobre et tout le monde était très impatient de sortir un peu de Poudlard. Les montagnes de devoirs et de révisions qu'ils avaient à faire tous les jours les avaient littéralement épuisé et ils avaient grandement besoin de se changer les idées et se rafraîchir l'esprit.  
La nouvelle de cette sortie avait été affichée dans toutes les salles communes de Poudlard et lorsque Hermione se réveilla un beau matin d'octobre, elle sauta et hurla de joie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit une voix traînante derrière elle.

Elle se retourna vers Malefoy qui venait apparemment juste de se réveiller.

- Pourquoi tu cris comme ça ?

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue pour ce week-end ! s'exclama-t-elle. On va enfin pouvoir s'aérer... la... tête...

Elle venait de s'apercevoir que Drago était torse nu. Enfin, pas vraiment puisqu'il avait une chemise sur lui mais celle-ci était ouverte. Hermione rougit et ne put détacher son regard de son torse. Drago n'avait pas remarqué le comportement bizarre de sa colocataire et répondit sur un ton faussement enjoué :

- Ah, tant mieux !

Hermione se força à le regarder dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content ? railla-t-elle.

- Si, répondit-il. Mais je cache ma joie.

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et entra dans son coin de salle de bain. Hermione fit une grimace qu'il ne vit pas et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le samedi suivant, tout le monde s'était réveillé de bonne heure (et de bonne humeur) pour être prêt lors de la sortie. Hermione rejoignit, comme à son habitude, Harry, Ron et Ginny à la table des Gryffondor avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien, tu es de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, lui dit Ron alors qu'elle prenait une toast beurré avec de la confiture.

- Qui ne serait pas de bonne humeur ! s'étonna Hermione. On va à Pré-au-Lard !

- Mais je croyais que tu serais triste de ne pas pouvoir continuer à travailler à la bibliothèque, se moqua-t-il.

- Tu sais, répliqua-t-elle gardant son sourire, il n'y a pas que les gens stupides qui ont le droit de s'amuser.

Harry et Ginny éclatèrent de rire mais Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant le regard noir que lui lançait Ron.

La Grande Salle débordait de bonheur et le petit déjeuner se termina sous les bousculades des troisièmes années qui étaient très pressés pour leur toute première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Tous les étudiants qui avaient une autorisation de sortie signée se regroupèrent devant les Grandes Portes. Argus Rusard était déjà là, accompagné, comme à son habitude, de sa chatte, Miss Teigne. Il regardait d'un mauvais oeil le troupeau d'élèves chahutant devant lui, tenant dans une main le fameux Capteur de dissimulation. Après que tout le monde y fut soigneusement passé, les Poudlariens se précipitèrent dehors, courant presque pour atteindre la petite ville de sorciers. Certains allèrent directement vers les Trois Balais, le bar tenu par Madame Rosmerta. D'autres chez Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes. Et d'autres encore chez Honeydukes, la boutique préféré des élèves, celle des bonbons.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient parti de ceux qui allaient boire une bièraubeurre au Trois Balais. Une fois entré dans le bar rempli de personnes en tout genre, ils s'installèrent à une table à côté du feu. C'est Ron qui alla commander les boissons et lorsque Madame Rosmerta les leur apporta, il la regarda comme s'il attendait un regard ou un sourire de sa part, mais celle-ci était bien trop occupée par le nombre de clients qui affluait dans son bar pour qu'elle daigne le regarder. Harry, Hermione et Ginny avait remarqué le comportement de leur ami et rigolèrent en silence.

- Je vois que Madame Rosmerta te fait toujours autant d'effet, se moqua Hermione.

Ron rougit mais lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre de ne pas aller plus loin dans ses remarques. Ils discutèrent ensuite longuement de tout sauf des cours. La porte n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir et de se refermer à cause des allers-retours des clients et lorsque celle-ci se rouvrit, une voix se fit entendre derrière Ron et celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et il perdit son sourire.

- Ron ! appela Lavande, lui faisant de grands signes de la main.

Elle courrut vers lui, laissant son amie, Parvati, et alla l'embrasser passionément. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un oeil entendu et Ginny fit la grimace devant son frère impuissant face à cette sangsue.

- Je t'ai cherché partout dans Pré-au-Lard, dit-elle en poussant Hermione pour s'asseoir à côté de son Ronichou. Avec Parvati, on a été chez Zonko et Honeydukes mais tu n'y étais pas.

Hermione souriait se moquant de la perspicacité de Lavande. Elle voulut le lui faire remarquer mais elle se retint, trouvant que le moment était mal choisi.

- Ensuite, on a décidé d'aller du côté de la Cabane Hurlante mais je me suis rappelée que tu étais un vrai trouillard, rigola-t-elle.

Ron était très gêné par cette remarque et baissa les yeux. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Ron n'était pas un trouillard. Il l'avait prouvé tout au long des six années passés à Poudlard en compagnie d'Harry. D'ailleurs, il a déjà été dans la Cabane Hurlante à la fin de la troisième année. Il avait été attaqué par un chien qui se trouvait être, en fait, Sirius Black, le parrain d'Harry. Ce dernier ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ron mais voulait tuer Peter Pettigrow, transformé en rat et renommé Croûtard.

- Donc pour finir, continua Lavande qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué la gêne de son petit-ami, on est venu ici et je te trouve enfin !

Lavande continuait de raconter sa vie sous les soupirs exaspérés des cinq Gryffondor. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois avec violence, laissant entrer un souffle d'air frais. Lavande, tout en continuant de parler, jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée du bar et s'arrêta brusquement. Parvati aussi avait les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer. Les quatre autres Gryffondor tournèrent la tête pour voir qui elles contemplaient de la sorte et ils s'aperçurent avec horreur que c'était Drago Malefoy. Il était accompagné, comme toujours, de sa bande de Serpentard qui le suivait partout : Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson et Zabini. Les nouveaux arrivants balayèrent la pièce du regard, cherchant une table libre puis s'arrêtèrent sur celle des Gryffonfor. Pansy, accroché au bras de Drago, lui chuchota une remarque à l'oreille qui le fit rire. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers une table vide au fond de la pièce, pratiquement à l'opposé de celle où Harry et ses amis buvaient tranquillement.

- Quel homme, ce Drago Malefoy ! s'exclama Lavande.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se retournèrent vers elle interloquée parce qu'elle venait de dire alors que Parvati hochait rêveusement la tête. Ils n'en revenaient pas : Lavande admirait Malefoy ! Puis, comme s'ils avaient fait une transmission de pensée, ils se regardèrent paniqués, pensant exactement à la même chose. Et si le couple Gryffondor/Serpentard dont le Choixpeau parlait était Lavande et Drago ?

- Franchement, Hermione, continuait Lavande, ne remarquant pas les visages dégoûtés de ses amis, tu as de la chance d'être préfète-en-chef pour partager une salle commune avec lui ! Comme j'aimerais être à ta place !

"Lavande a dû sûrement subir un lavage de cerveau", pensèrent-ils tous.

- Je n'appellerais pas ça "de la chance", répliqua Hermione toujours autant choquée par les propos de son amie.

- Oh ! Mais avoue qu'il est beau ! dit-elle. Il est même canon ! C'est une bombe, ce mec !

Hermione fit la grimace, comme Harry et Ron d'ailleurs. Elle ne pensait pas que Malefoy pouvait être qualifié de "bombe". Il était vraiment très beau, certes, mais il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il y avait des hommes beaucoup plus beau que lui. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple.

- On dit qu'il a un tatouage sur le dos. C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle avec avidité.

- Mais je n'en sais rien, moi ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu torse nu ! mentit-elle.

En fait, si. Elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu. Hier matin. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il avait un tatouage et ça, c'était la vérité. Il portait une chemise donc elle ne put vérifier si la rumeur était vrai. Elle avait préféré mentir pour ne pas choquer ses deux meilleurs amis, suffisamment bouleversé par les propos de la jeune Gryffondor. Lavande parut déçu par la non-coopération d'Hermione mais elle ne se laissa pas prise au dépourvu.

- Tu pourrais... hésita-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si j'ose... (Elle rougit) Tu pourrais lui parler de moi, un de ces quatre ?

Tout le monde fut stupéfait par la demande de Lavande. Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent sans comprendre. Harry fixait Ron qui, lui, était sans voix. Même Parvati ouvrit la bouche. Elle était en colère contre son amie de ne pas avoir pensé à elle. Lavande attendait toujours une réponse de la part d'Hermione mais celle-ci était trop choquée pour dire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors ? attendit Lavande.

- Euh... Oui, si tu veux... dit enfin Hermione. Mais tu sais, on ne se parle pratiquement pas...

Mais Lavande ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était tellement heureuse de la réponse positive de son amie qu'elle se leva et entraîna Parvati vers la sortie en disant un rapide merci à Hermione. Une fois partie, Ron reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se tourna vers sa meilleure amie.

- Tu as accepté ! s'indigna-t-il. Tu as accepté de caser _ma petite amie_ avec un autre garçon ! Malefoy, qui plus est !

- Je suis désolée mais je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre, répondit Hermione, remuée par ce qui venait de se passer. J'étais tellement choquée que j'ai dit ce qui me passait pas la tête. Et puis, tu dis "ma petite amie" mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être "ta petite amie" avant que Malefoy n'entre dans ce bar.

Ron ne savait pas quoi répliquer. Il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il aimait bien Lavande mais seulement en tant qu'ami. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette relation sans avenir. Surtout que, il en était sûr, il aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Coopérations obligatoires**

Le lundi matin, ils avaient deux heures de métamorphose avec le professeur McGonagall. En vue de leurs examens de fin d'année, ils s'entraînèrent à transformer des animaux aussi grand qu'un chien en chaise en bois. Le sort était extrêmement compliqué et peu d'élèves réussirent la métamorphose complète de l'animal. Beaucoup obtenaient des résultats originaux comme les pieds d'une chaise avec le corps d'un chimpanzé ou encore une chaise blanche tacheté de noir avec une queue qui remuait comme si elle était contente, ce qui signifiait que le dalmatien venait de subir un triste sort. Le fait est que, parfois, les résultats donnés étaient un peu effrayants. Comme tout le monde s'y attendait, Hermione était la seule à avoir obtenu un excellent résultat. Sa chaise en acajou gravées de magnifiques dessins lui value vingt points.

Un quart d'heure avant la fin du cours, McGonagall arrêta le massacre des pauvres animaux qui aurait scandalisé n'importe quel organisation protectrice des animaux et les auraient tous jeté en prison. Elle leur demanda de s'asseoir en silence afin de faire une annonce importante.

- Comme vous le savez tous, commença-t-elle, à la fin de l'année, vous aurez à passer vos ASPIC de métamorphose et la note qui vous obtiendrez déterminera si oui ou non votre examen est réussi. Mais, cette année, le Ministère a décidé qu'il y aurait _deux_ notes pour la métamorphose.

Il y eut une vague de protestation que McGonagall arrêta tout de suite d'un geste de la main. Tout comme Dumbledore, elle savait se faire obéir d'un claquement de doigt.

- Je sais, je sais, compatit le professeur. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas d'accord. Mais, c'est la décision du Ministère et nous devons nous en tenir.

Elle accompagna cette phrase d'une grimace de colère. Le professeur McGonagall était bien connue pour ne pas approuver les décisions du Ministère. Lorsque Fudge était au pouvoir, elle le trouvait incompétent mais maintenant que Scrimgeour l'avait remplacé, elle trouvait qu'il en faisait beaucoup trop pour qu'on croit que c'était un bon Ministre.

- La deuxième note, reprit-elle, se fera donc sous forme d'exposés. Je veux des groupes de deux et comme, en ces temps obscurs, la coopération entre les maisons est _très _importante, je veux que chaque groupe comporte un Gryffondor et un Serpentard.

Une deuxième vague de protestation, plus forte que la première, se fit entendre et le professeur de métamorphose dû utiliser le sortilège de Sonorus pour rétablir le silence.

- Et je ne veux rien entendre, compris, hurla-t-elle. Exécution !

Personne ne bougea. Les Serpentard fusillaient du regard les Gryffondor et ces derniers ne se gênaient pas pour en faire de même. McGonagall les regardait désespérée par leur comportement.

- Bon, fit-elle. Je crois que je vais être obligée de faire les groupes moi-même.

Elle prit la liste des élèves qui était posée sur son bureau sous les regards inquiets des adolescents. Elle réfléchit un moment, commença à écrire un nom sur un bout de parchemin puis releva la tête et leur précisa en désignant du doigt un coin de la classe :

- Lorsque je vous appellerais, vous vous mettrez ici avec votre coéquipier. Alors... Parvati Patil avec...

Elle glissa son doigt le long de la liste jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur un nom.

- ... Blaise Zabini.

Parvati alla en direction du coin que Mcgonagall venait de désigner à l'instant avec une mine renfrognée. Blaise sortit du troupeau d'élèves qui portaient l'insigne des Serpentard sous les rires de ses amis, Malefoy, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Il rejoignit ensuite Parvati avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Neville Londubat, continuait McGonagall, avec... Pansy Parkinson.

Neville fit des yeux ronds et Pansy cria d'un air dégoûté.

- Oh, non ! Pas lui !

- Je vous prierais de garder vos commentaires pour vous, Mademoiselle Parkinson, dit le professeur d'un ton sévère.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers le coin alors que Drago riait tellement qu'il était plié en deux.

- Ron Weasley avec... Millicent Bullstrode.

Ron était aussi dépité que Neville. Il fit un regard suppliant à Harry qui compatissait et rejoignit tous les autres déjà groupés.

- Lavande Brown avec...

Lavande joignit les mains, croisa les doigts, ferma les yeux et murmura des paroles incompréhensibles pour quiconque était à côté d'elle. Harry et Hermione se regardèrent, comprenant qu'elle priait pour être avec Malefoy.

- ... Vincent Crabbe.

Lavande poussa un cri de désespoir et mis rapidement la main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que tout le monde la regardait.

- Professeur, osa-t-elle, il n'y a pas moyen de choisir soi-même son coéquipier ?

- Je vous ai laissé le temps de choisir, au début, mais personne n'a daigné bouger. Il est trop tard, maintenant, Mademoiselle Brown. Allez vous mettre avec les autres, je vous prie.

Lavande se résigna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Malefoy plein d'espoir. Celui-ci ne la regardait même pas et était à moitié effondré par terre, mort de rire. McGonagall continua de placer les élèves par groupe de deux à l'aide de sa liste. Hermione remarqua, au bout s'un moment, qu'elle mélangeait, non seulement, les Gryffondor avec les Serpentard mais aussi les filles avec les garçons. Les paroles de la chanson du Choixpeau Magique vint instantanément dans son esprit. Celles qui disaient qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor s'uniront au nom de l'amour. Elle sourit intérieurement, se demandant si McGonagall n'essayait pas de pousser le destin. Puis, ce fut son tour.

- Hermione Granger avec...

Celle-ci tendit l'oreille, priant intérieurement pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve avec...

- ... Drago Malefoy !

C'était évidemment ce qu'elle avait redouté. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais le destin s'acharnait sur elle en lui faisant faire toujours équipe avec Malefoy. D'abord, les préfets-en-chefs, ensuite ça ! Elle ne put contester la décision de McGonagall et se résigna à se mettre avec les autres. Malefoy la rejoignit, quelques secondes plus tard, le visage déconfit par cette nouvelle. Cette fois-ci, il ne riait plus du tout.

Lorsque tous les couples furent formés, Mc Gonagall se leva et leur expliqua :

- Vous pourrez choisir le sujet que vous voudrez, mais il faut bien sûr que cela soit en rapport avec la métamorphose. Je vous laisse jusqu'à vendredi pour y réfléchir et vous mettre d'accord.

A ces mots, la cloche retentit et tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle pressé de déjeuner. Hermione se demanda s'ils arriveraient jamais à se mettre d'accord, elle et Malefoy.

Assis à la table des Gryffondor, nos trois compères avaient une discution animée à propos du cours de ce matin. Seule Hermione restait silencieuse, trop en colère pour parler sans crier.

- Eh bien, osa Ron, cette année, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance.

Hermione était à présent furieuse. Harry lança à Ron un regard plein de reproche et celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Soudain, Lavande s'assit à côté d'Hermione et sans lui prêter le moindre regard, elle lui dit :

- Le hasard fait bien les choses. Une fois encore, tu te retrouves en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, ton, soi-disant, pire ennemi.

Hermione ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Elle avait dit cela d'une telle façon qu'il était impossible de savoir si c'était de la jalousie ou si elle plaisantait.

- Eh bien, commença Hermione ne sachant pas quel ton prendre, j'aurais donc plus de temps pour lui parler de toi.

Tout le monde resta figé, Lavande la première. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Hermione puis, sans prévenir personne, elle lui sauta au cou en hurlant de joie.

- Oh ! Merci, merci, Hermione ! Je t'adore, tu le sais ça ?

Puis, elle repartit laissant les trois Gryffondor finir de manger tranquillement. Hermione regarda Ron d'un air navré.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ron. Je n'ai pas la moindre intention de la présenter à Malefoy. Je lui ai dit ça pour qu'elle me laisse tranquille.

Mais Ron n'était pas le moins du monde en colère ou choqué.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux lui présenter Malefoy si tu veux, ça m'est égal.

Puis, devant l'air ahuri de ses deux amis, il enchaîna :

- Je l'ai larguée ce matin.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent impressionnés puis, sourirent avant de reprendre leur repas.

Le soir même, Hermione lisait un livre, attendant que son colocataire daigne se montrer pour lui parler du sujet de leur exposé. Elle venait à peine de finir son livre lorsque le tableau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Drago fatigué.

- T'es encore là, toi ? demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- Je suis restée debout si tard (elle regarda la petite pendule posée sur l'âtre qui indiquait 0h40) pour te parler de notre exposé.

- Tu pouvais pas attendre demain ?

- Non, fit-elle d'un ton sec. Nous devons choisir un sujet pour le prochain cours qui est, je te le rappelle, vendredi.

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla réfléchir. Puis, il enleva sa robe de sorcier et la jeta avec désinvolture sur la chaise en face de son bureau. Ensuite, il sauta sur le canapé, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et se mit à l'aise.

- D'accord, je t'écoutes.

- Eh bien, commença-t-elle, puisque j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir (elle lui lança un regard de reproche et il lui fit un sourire innocent), j'ai plusieurs idées à te proposer.

Elle lui fit donc part de ses idées et énuméra tous les sujets auxquels elle avait pensé. Il l'écouta avec attention et avec tous le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve devant cette fille qu'il détestait et devant l'heure tardive. Il baillait de temps en temps mais ne cessa jamais de l'écouter. Après qu'elle eut fini de débiter ses pensées, le silence retomba. Elle attendait une réponse mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de prendre la parole, elle prit donc les devants.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Je pense... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Je pense qu'il est tard et qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à monter les escaliers le menant à son dortoir lorsque Hermione, consternée par l'attitude du Serpentard, répliqua :

- Quoi ? C'est tout ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? soupira le blond en se retournant vers elle.

- Et bien, je voulais avoir ton avis sur tous les sujets que je t'ai _gentiment_ exposé !

Il fit une mine étonnée puis rigola :

- Ca serait bien la première fois que tu veuilles que je te donne mon avis, Granger. Alors, je te le donnerais, conclut-il. Mais pas ce soir. Il est 1h du matin, je suis totalement crevé et demain, on se lève tôt pour aller au cours de cet abruti de Marlowe...

Elle fit une grimace, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on insulte son professeur préféré

mais elle le laissa finir.

- ... alors, bonne nuit et à demain.

Même s'il avait prit son habituel ton hautain et moqueur quand il parlait avec elle, Hermione était surprise et n'imaginais pas qu'un jour, Malefoy lui aurait dit "bonne nuit". Elle resta sans voix un moment jusqu'à ce que le bruit de la porte du dortoir du Serpentard la fit sortir de ses pensées. Puis, elle alla se coucher à son tour.

La nuit fut agréable pour la jeune Gryffondor. Elle avait encore fait ce rêve merveilleux où elle s'apprêtait à embrasser l'homme sans visage qu'elle aimait. Elle le faisait toutes les semaines et, bizarrement, tous les lundis soirs. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et ne se posait pas vraiment la question. Elle ressentait un tel bonheur lorsqu'elle faisait ce rêve qu'elle était sûre de sourire en dormant. Malheureusement, au réveil, elle se sentait toujours aussi frustrée de ne pas avoir réussi à embrasser le jeune homme.

Dans la chambre opposée, celle du Serpentard, Drago, contrairement à Hermione, faisant un horrible cauchemar. Il remuait dans tous les sens comme pour échapper à un ennemi invisible et il transpirait à grosses gouttes, tranpant de sueur ses draps blancs froissés. Le ciel magique au-dessus de lui était d'un noir inquiétant, la lune étant cachée par de gros nuages noirs. Le ciel du lit au couleur rouge, lui, présentait un joli ciel étoilé.

Le vendredi après-midi, au cours de métamorphose, chaque groupe d'élève proposait un sujet qu'ils avaient choisis à deux ou non, tandis McGonagall les notait sur un bout de parchemin. Elle approuvait leur choix ou imposait certains sujets si aucun des deux membres du groupe n'en avait trouvé (ou plutôt, cherché) ou si leur sujet était déjà pris. Quand ce fut au tour du couple Hermione/Drago (Nda : c'est à peine un signe ça ), ce fut elle qui prit la parole. Après que McGonagall ait noté, avec un air impressionné, leur sujet en face de leur nom , Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui regardait dans le vide, sans aucune expression sur le visage. Elle sourit au souvenir du mardi lorsqu'il l'avait entraînée dans une salle vide pour lui parler sans être vue (Nda : seulement pour parler, pas d'idée perverse je vous prie ).

- Bon, j'ai bien réfléchit et...

- Ah, bon ? coupa la Gryffondor. Ca t'arrive de réfléchir ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir mais reprit comme si de rien n'était.

- ... et je pense que le sujet sur le processus de métamorphose est parfait.

Elle hocha distraitement la tête et prononça un faible "OK" qui donna le feu vert à Drago pour sortir, vérifiant partout que personne ne les avait vu discuter ensemble. Elle n'en revenait pas. Premièrement, Malefoy l'avait écouté parlé hier soir, ce qui ne lui arrivait pratiquement jamais. D'habitude, il se contentait d'hocher la tête, laissant échapper de temps en temps quelques grognements pour lui faire croire qu'il écoutait alors que ce n'était pas le cas. Deuxièmement, il venait d'accepter un sujet qu'elle voulait traiter par dessus tout. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle adorait ce sujet et que c'était son favoris. Malefoy aurait-il fait preuve de gentillesse envers elle, une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Ou était-ce parce que ce sujet lui plaisait autant qu'elle ? Mais, même c'était le cas, Malefoy aurait tout fait pour la contrarier ! D'un autre côté, il était tellement imbu de lui-même et se considérait comme le centre du monde qu'il aurait imposé son choix qu'elle aime ou non !

Elle était restée planté dans la salle vide se posant toutes sortes de questions pendant au moins un bon quart d'heure. Puis, s'apercevant que le prochain cours allait commencer, elle était sortit rejoindre Harry et Ron dans leur salle commune.

La clocha sonna le début du week-end et tout le monde se précipita hors de la salle (une habitude chez les élèves de septième année lorsqu'ils sortaient de métamorphose), fou de joie. La seule personne qui faisait la tête était Ron. Il râlait encore et toujours à propos de son exposé.

- Arrête de râler, Ron, se plaignit Hermione.

- Ca se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui passe la première pour l'exposé, maugréa-t-il. Et avec Bullstrode en plus !

- Tu as toutes les vacances de Noël pour le faire, soit un peu plus de deux mois, c'est largement suffisant ! réprimanda-t-elle. Et puis, je crois que je préférerais être avec Bullstrode qu'avec Malefoy.

Ron resta silencieux, analysant la situation. Puis, il hocha la tête, signe, qu'une fois encore, Hermione avait raison.


End file.
